Lullaby
by xxKitsune
Summary: One night, Canada as a small colony asked his French care-taker why his Britain parental-figure left him in his care. He gets one interesting answer out of it. FrancexEngland, Colony!Canada and America. Rated 'cause of language XD


**Lullaby**

Authors Note: Oh I had so much fun doing this! XD I saw this fanart on deviantArt with Matthew and Francis and IMMEDIATELY asked if I could make it an oneshot, which I got permission to! So, here you go, cutepiku!

Link to fanart is in my profile!

Enjoy XD!

_I do not own Hetalia nor the song. The song is all Stephen Lynch's.  
------------_

Matthew whimpered, as he was placed into his bed by the Frenchman and was tucked in gently with his bear, Kumajirou, tight in his grip. He turned onto his back, and looked at the blond man, who smiled gently at him.__

"Bonsoir, mon cher (1)The Frenchman bad him a goodnight and stroked the small colony over his forehead, and turned to leave.  
_  
"__patientez s'il vous plaît"_ (2) Francis stopped, and turned to the small blond, who were looking up at the country with big eyes, that were watering slowly.

"Where's Mama? Why didn't she come back, Papa?" Francis smiled warmly at the colony, and sat down at a chair that was placed beside the bed.

"_Mon cher, _how about I explain it with a lullaby? Then you can sleep at peace with Papa's voice", the Frenchman insisted, as the smaller blond nodded slowly and tightened his grip on his bear.

"Shall I sing for you, _mon cher?_" The colony nodded again, and looked up at the country in wonder.

Francis smiled fondly at the boy and started to sing in a low tone;

_"Hush, little boy… Sweet baby don't cry… tonight,_

Daddy is here and he'll sing you a soft lullaby, tonight" 

As the small colony listened to the velvet voice, he noticed how the country became more and more overdramatic when he sang. His right arm stretched out to the side and his left on his chest, as he sang.

_"Why can't it all be like it was before?" _The Frenchman put his face into his hands, and sang.  
_  
"How can I explain why mommy's not here anymore?"_

As this was muttered, the small colony saw his other parental figure, Arthur Kirkland also known as England. He smiled softly at the picture and looked over at the blond man, who was overworked with his lullaby.

_"'Cause daddy likes porno, and ten dollar whores," _Matthew's eyes widened and watered further as he pictured a tall brown haired man without clothes on, and a kitten infront of him to hide his 'naughty parts'.

_"Daddy gets wasted, and robs liquor stores," _Another picture of his father figure all naked with a rose hiding his 'naughty parts' and a silly grin on his face, as he chucked down a green bottle.

_"Daddy like rubbing against little boys on the bus," _Another picture of Francis in a bus-bench, rubbing his leg against a little blond boy, who shivered and had tears in his eyes.__

"I think that's why mommy left us… Mommy left us…" Matthew's mind took him back to the memory of the thick-browed man who stormed out of the house with his brother in his arms and a large suitcase.

He sniffled, and listened to the man, while gribbing the sheats tight in his small fists.__

"Hush little boy, there is no reason to fret... tonight," Francis murmured, as he leaned over the blond and stroked his forehead with a gentle smile on his face.

He then leaned back and grabbed onto a cigar, that was hidden in his pocket. He lit it up and put it into his mouth__

"Don't mind the smoke. Daddy just wants to forget… to-" He blew out the smoke from the cigar, as he stumbled over the last word.

The boy choked on the smoke and hugged his bear closer to him.__

"Soon it'll all be like it was before. Any minute he'll walk through that front door", The boy smiled as he imagined his brother and short-haired parental-figure come through the door with smiles on their faces.__

"But daddy plays poker and drinks lots of beers," The picture was quickly shattered, as he now saw the Frenchman with cards in his left hand and a drink in his right, taking a sip from it.__

"then he wants sex that involves mommy's rear", A memory of the Frenchman running towards the British gentleman with a silly grin popped up in Matthews mind, as this was said.__

"Daddy has sores on his naughty parts, oozing with puss", Francis muttered, as he pulled his pants out and looked down. Matthew quickly covered his nose at the stench. __

"I think that's why mommy left us" Another memory of the English man, who held a letter towards Francis which read with big, fat, black letters: 'Restraining Order – Order against: Francis Bonnefey'._  
_  
The colony's tears finally spilled over, as he choked back a sob.  
_  
"Please, don't cry. I swear I'll try to be by your side",_ The Frenchman dramatically grabbed onto the boys hand, and sang slightly louder. On the other side of the colony, Kumajirou was pulling the boy to himself.__

"Right after daddy gets home from the bar," The blond pictured his father-figure yet again at a table with a colourful drink in his hand.__

"Visit his bookie", Another picture of the Frenchman handing money to a silver-haired man, who smirked.

"_And steals a new car"_ And worst of all for the blond, he could definitely see his care-taker steal a bright red car and drive like Hell was closing in on him.__

"He'll drive to the strip-club, and if daddy plays his cards right…" A big, yellow neon-sign with 'XXX' came in Matthews mind as this was said.__

"He'll bring home your new mommy tonight!" The small boy gulped, as he saw a long-haired blond man in a school-uniform smile coyly at Francis, who kissed the mans hand.

The Frenchman smiled, patted the boy on his head and left the room, unaware of the silent sobs that came from the small boy.

The next day, a very angry Britain glared at the Frenchman, as he heard the small colony explan what had happened the night before.

"A-And then he said-"

The other small colony looked at the crying boy in sympathy, as he embraced his brother, trying to soothe him.

The short-haired man looked from the two boys to the Frenchman, who grinned sheepishly. His death-glare was on immediately.

"I'm taking Canada"

"_Mon dieu! Non!"_

**Authors Note: **Poor, poor Canada.. I love you, Mattie D:

1 – Goodnight, dear.

2 – Please wait.


End file.
